


I like you

by AwsmazingOTPainsXD



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Jasico - Freeform, for day 2 of jasicoweek, it's my first time writing for them don't kill meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwsmazingOTPainsXD/pseuds/AwsmazingOTPainsXD
Summary: Just a self-indulgent little drabble for JasicoWeek! I really love fluffy jasico okay OTL





	I like you

**Author's Note:**

> I did this really quick and don't have time (and I'm too lazy) to edit this but I hope it's not too bad? xD

Jason blew his bangs from his face and rubbed his eyes as he trudged up the hill to Camp Halfblood. The journey here had really drained him. They didn’t have money for transportation, so Jason had to fly himself and Piper all the way to camp and now he just wanted to get to his bed and sleep forever. He stumbled along with Piper half-dragging him up the hill, exhaustion weighing him down. When they reached the top and the camp lay out before them, Jason sighed in relief before plopping down for a quick break, leaning back against a tree near the top. Piper looked at him with pity and ruffled his hair, feeling a bit guilty that he’d had to carry her all the way. 

She looked towards the camp and took in the familiar faces that were back for another summer, as well as the newcomers that joined this year. She glanced back at the blond who had sat up straighter, eyes roaming the camp, seemingly searching for someone in particular. Piper smiled knowingly and it turned into a smirk when Jason noticed and quickly looked away, embarrassed. She bent down to toss some grass at his face and laughed when he sputtered indignantly before grasping his own handful to throw back. She dodged easily and Jason chuckled as he removed his glasses to clean them. Piper was surprised he could still see with them even though the lenses were cracked. He’d broken them in a brief tussle with a wind spirit on their journey.

 Out of the corner of her eye, Piper noticed a dark figure slowly coming closer and turned fully to see Nico di Angelo hesitantly approaching them. She smiled and waved. He walked faster, giving her a small nod, lips tugging upwards.

 Despite the fact that Nico was the main reason that she and Jason had  decided to break up, Piper couldn’t help but be fond of the Son of Hades. Maybe it was because Jason would constantly ramble about him and his face would light up with a bright grin. Maybe it was when she’d seen how amazing Nico was, so young but with so much strength and she knew he had so much love to give. She was surprised at herself, accepting it so easily. Perhaps she’d always known, since the day that Jason and Nico had returned from their little expedition with Cupid. Even when Jason was badly injured and on the verge of death, all he could think and worry about was Nico di Angelo. 

 Piper glanced back at the blond who was currently getting to his feet, inspecting his cracked lenses. Nico put a finger to his lips and smirked before blending into the shadows. She bit her lip to keep from chuckling and ruffled the blond’s hair again before making her way towards her cabin. As much as she wanted to see Jason’s reaction, she really missed her siblings and her bed.

 “See you at dinner!” she called and skidded down the hill to greet her sister who rushed to meet her.

 Jason nodded and tried on his glasses, immediately  grimacing at the kaleidoscopic view. He removed them again and shook his head to clear his vision, deciding that he’d have to buy new ones, this pair was done for. He sighed and made his way to his cabin when he heard someone come up behind him.

 He whipped around and only caught a brief glimpse of black before he was tackled to the ground. “Oof!”

 “Hey, Grace.” He blinked up at the Son of Hades who was watching him, dark eyes filled with amusement. 

 "Di Angelo.”  

 Nico smiled but didn’t move to get up and the blond huffed. Once, when they would spar, Jason had held back a bit so as not to hurt him and Nico had tackled him and pinned him down, arms above his head, challenging Jason to try and get out of his grasp. The blond struggled for a while, then huffed in disbelief when he couldn’t get up. The boy was a lot stronger than he looked and he’d made sure Jason would never forget that. 

Now, Jason struggled under him, trying to twist away but Nico only laughed softly and held firm. After a couple moments of struggling, Jason managed to free one hand and pushed him gently to the side to flip their positions. Nico gasped in surprise as his head hit the grass and he stared up at the blond who was grinning cheekily at him. His lips tugged upwards in a mischievous smile and Jason pulled back nervously, but still straddling his waist. Before the blond could figure him out, Nico’s fingers danced up his sides and he choked on a laugh and then doubled over, trying to tickle him back so he could get away. Nico swatted at his hands, laughing under his breath and scooted backwards, but he went a little too far and tipped backwards. Jason tackled him,grabbing him around the waist and they both tumbled down the hill, holding each other tight and laughing breathlessly when they came to a stop at the bottom, with Jason on top of Nico.

Jason’s laughter died down and he watched Nico silently, a fond smile on his face. Nico, who was still grinning, cocked his head in confusion at the way the blond watched him,  wonder and endearment on his face, like Nico was the most precious thing in the world. He came closer until their faces were only a few inches apart and Nico inhaled sharply. Nico’s heartbeat thundered in his ears and he wondered if Jason could hear it, too. He gulped nervously and squeezed his eyes shut. For a couple seconds nothing happened, but he still held his breath.

 “Hey...look at me,” Jason whispered gently. 

 Nico’s eyelids fluttered open and his dark eyes met kind cerulean. Jason’s fingers ghosted over his cheek in soft, soothing strokes.

 “Is this okay?” He asked, concerned. Nico breathed out, relieved. 

Jason always asked permission and always made sure he was comfortable, always put Nico first and always respected his boundaries. He would never do anything to hurt him and Nico knew that. He trusted him completely, like how Jason did when he drank from the poisoned cup. Nico smiled and nodded, eyelids fluttering closed.

 “I like you...a lot….” Jason blurted quietly.

 Nico’s eyes widened and he gasped. The blond buried his face in his shoulder, chuckling and embarrassed. When the initial shock wore off Nico snorted and lightly punched him, mumbling something along the lines of ‘such a dork’, but he was elated, and he brought his hands up to hide his idiotic grin.

 Jason lifted his head from his shoulder and gently pried his fingers away, nuzzling his nose before leaning down to close the distance and Nico tilted his head up slightly to meet him halfway, still smiling. _‘I like you, too’_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while and it shows lmao I hope they weren't too OOC?


End file.
